


A Talented Sorcerer and his Addiction

by ael_xander



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Avengers
Genre: Angst, Cinderella type, Doctor Strange - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Other, Post A4 AU, Stephen Strange intrigued, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: What can a sorcerer do when he finds himself completely intrigued by a woman who revealed so little to him? For Stephen Strange, it meant finding out more about her. It started out as just curiosity, but then he found himself needing to know more about the woman who helped him then ran away before he could thank her.





	A Talented Sorcerer and his Addiction

Doctor Stephen Strange locked his office door, knowing he needed to focus. He knew her schedule, thanks to his friends and her extended family. He shouldn’t, but he did. She was an enigma he was determined to understand. They met at a party thrown by a mutual friend, where he found himself showing off to impress her and ease her sadness. Her godson was dying of brain cancer, so he made the desert bloom, something her godson wanted for his mom, her best friend. In turn, she brought him safely home, by chopper, guarding his sleep, dagger and sword at her side. He felt her touch his face, whispering words which healed him. True healers were so rare within the world. To have felt her touch, have her ability coax his body to heal, and to hear her within his mind, Stephen needed to know more about this woman. 

Carefully, Stephen placed a black hematite mirror on his desk. He placed a small bowl of water to left of the mirror. Carefully, he dropped water droplets in a circle, thinking her name. At first nothing happened. Then greyness wavered and cleared as a hospital room came into view. There, he saw her, sitting next to an elderly lady patient. She was holding the woman’s hand. She spoke quiet words, but he noticed the calming effect as the patient’s pain seemed to ease with each passing moment. He also noticed familiar hand movements she made with her free hand.

Suddenly, the healer’s head looked around as if she knew she was being watched. Strange pulled back, easing on the magic, letting it become passive once again. With a couple of gestures, he brought forth sound from the scene before him in the mirror. Her voice brought back memories of her healing him of his folly to impress her. 

“Mrs. Lettie, I won’t leave you alone. When you’re ready, I will stay with you as you walk your path. This I promise.” The elderly woman nodded, closing her eyes and falling deeply asleep. The healer sang quietly an old song of love, of times gone by. As the song ended, Stephen noticed tears sliding down the healer’s face. He gazed back at the old woman-she was gone, her spirit had left as the healer sang. The healer kissed the woman’s cheek. “Blessed be your passage, Mrs. Lettie. May you see your husband, Harry, soon.” She fussed with the covers, making sure the patient looked her best for when her remaining family arrived.

The healer walked out of the room, headed to the nurse’s station, spoke to the charge nurse, then made a call. Stephen knew she was calling the morgue while the charge nurse called the family. Once done, he watched her make her way to the bathroom. Though he didn’t follow, he heard her breakdown in tears for the old woman. His heart rocked for her. He wished he was there to hold her, reassure her that she made Mrs. Lettie’s last moments peaceful and happy. When she walked out of the restroom and left the nursing floor, he broke off his remote view spell. 

Two weeks. It had been fourteen days since they met and no matter what, Stephen couldn’t get her out of his mind. There had to be a way to see her without seeming like an idiot. But how? Through all of this, the only thing he could remember is her first name- Cylene.

He was addicted to a woman he barely knew. “How do I get in touch with her?” The ring of his phone Jarred him from his thoughts. He looked at the ID and smiled as he answered it. “Hello. Peter? Where are you? What’s going on?” He listened for a few minutes, then stood up, his gaze going to the great window. “Is it helping? Good. How can I help?” His brows lower into a frown. “What does your doctor say? She wants to talk to me? Why? What’s her name?” Stephen paused, his hand trembling as he placed it on the window. “Peter, I’ll be glad to meet her. In fact, if she’s who I think, I’ve met her once in passing. Set up a time and let me know.” 

Stephen hung up the phone, a smile creasing his cheeks. _Blessed be the Vishanti_. Now he just needed to prepare himself to meet Cylene again, this time in a different venue altogether. Hopefully, he would be of help to her and Peter, even if he was technically the one asking for him. “Don’t screw up, Stephen. Be better than an asshole.”

The door behind him opened and Wong entered. “That should prove to be entertaining to watch.” Stephen grumbled as Wong chuckled. “Come, there’s work to be done. Stop ogling the healer.”

“Why do I even try to have privacy?” Cloak slipped around his shoulders, shrugging. “Don’t you start, Cloak. You’re just as bad.”

Wong gestured, opening a portal to Kamar-taj. “Work is waiting. We can deal with your hormones later.” Both men walked through the portal, Stephen readying himself for what lay ahead. But his mind still thought about the healer, Cylene, knowing that soon they’d meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an intro to The Darkness and the Lightening. The writing prompt helped me to put the story beginning into perspective.


End file.
